Mutant Life
by CosmicalKeviee
Summary: Anna can't remember any of her life before this morning when her new mutant powers tore her family apart. All she has is a dogtag with the mysterious message "Tazz, Sister of Wolverine." She goes to Xavier's school, searching for answers...
1. Discovering My Powers

**Title:** Mutant Life  
**Author:** CosmicalKeviee (Keviee and CosmicalMadison)  
**Summary:** OC-based with lots of interaction from the main characters. Anna Olsen can't remember any of her life before this morning - discovering her mutant powers and being disowned by her family. All she has to go on is a dogtag around her neck with the mysterious message "Tazz, Sister of Wolverine." So she goes to Xavier's school, searching for answers...  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Suspense, general

* * *

**Chapter One: Discovering My Powers**

"I still don't see why I have to go with you," I complained.

"Because the fresh air will be good for you," explained my mother.

I was the kind of girl who always complained about having to go to vacations spots but then enjoyed the vacation when we got to the spot. I just hated the long car rides.

"Can we at least fly there instead of driving?" I asked. "Driving just causes problems. I am sick and tired of constant driving."

"We are not flying, Anna," my father boomed as he walked down the stairs carrying an armful of luggage. "You really need to learn not to complain. Driving is part of the adventure."

"Can I fly and you drive?" I questioned hopefully. "Please? Just this once, daddy?"

"Go bug your mother about it. I have to finish loading the car."

With that, he made his way towards the front door. Annoyed, I imagined him tripping and falling, causing him to drop all the luggage he was carrying. That would serve him right. A couple of seconds later, he did trip and drop all the luggage. I looked at him in disbelief. What had just happened?

To see if it was just luck that caused me to imagine what happened before it happened, I pictured my mom and dad telling me that we were flying instead of driving. A minute later, my parents approached me.

"Honey, we changed our minds," my mom said.

"We decided that we are going to fly," my dad finished for her. "Instead of driving through the rain that is supposed to come in a couple of days, we are going to fly so we are already there when it hits."

I had to work hard to keep my mouth from dropping open in surprise. That was amazing! How had I been able to influence my parents only by thinking about what I wanted them to do?

Mom and Dad were looking at me, expecting a reaction, so I had to give them one before I could dwell on it anymore. I grinned at them and said, "That's awesome!"

"I'm glad you're so excited, but now we've got to make arrangements," Dad said, glancing down at his watch. "It's a little late, but I'm sure we'll be able to find a flight."

He headed for the kitchen to call the airport while Mom went outside to finish packing the car for the trip there. More than a little overwhelmed, I collapsed onto the couch.

This could not be happening. It wasn't possible that I was able to control people with my thoughs. I couldn't be a… I didn't even want to think the word.

_Okay, calm down,_ I told myself. _Maybe it was just a coincidence. _I decided to give it one more try, to be sure. With any luck, nothing would happen. I pictured my mom telling me that I could have ice cream for breakfast - something that would never happen without a serious miracle, my mom being the health nut that she was.

I waited for a long, tense moment, holding my breath. Nothing happened. I was just starting to feel relieved when Mom's head poked in from the doorway, and I knew the words she would say before they were out of her mouth.

"Honey, what do you think about stopping at the gas station for an ice cream bar on our way to the airport?"

I felt all the breath whoosh out of me. It was true, undeniable.

I was a mutant.


	2. On My Own

**AN:** First, a big thanks to anyone who's been reading this. :) We hope you're enjoying it. We also just wanted to say that starting in this chapter Anna may seem to be becoming a bit of a Mary Sue because of her powers, but please give her a chance. It's all explanined in later chapters. Thanks for your attention, and please enjoy Chapter Two. :)

* * *

**Chapter Two: On My Own**

"Did you enjoy the plane ride?" my mom asked me. A few hours on a plane beats driving in a car for who knows how many days every time.

I nodded as I turned to walk away. She grabbed my should and turned me around. She ran her fingers through my hair.

"Anna Lynn Olsen, you are growing up way too fast. Look at you. Long bleach blonde hair, two different colored eyes, one ice blue, one peridot green. Your birthstone color. How did you grow up to be five feet eleven inches tall? In two weeks you will be seventeen," she rambled.

When several moments had passed of her rambling my features, I imagined her shutting up, walking away, and making egg rolls for dinner. Two seconds later, she did.

I walked out to the back porch of the cabin we were vacationing in. I stared at a huge boulder for a couple minutes. A few seconds later, I tried picking it up with my mind as if I was telekinetic. It worked. I was telepathic and telekinetic. I wondered what else I could do.

I heard the sound of footsteps behind me and turned around. My stupid little brother was behind me.

"What do you want, twerp?" I asked him as anger began to rise in me.

"Just came you tell you that…" He paused. "To tell you tat you're a loser!" he yelled.

Anger flared through me. The next thing I knew, I had metal claws sticking out of my hands and they had my brother pinned to the wall by both arms.

He screamed bloody murder.

"Ethan!" My mother cried as she ran out with my father close behind. He had a butcher's knife in his hand. He looked at me with horror.

"You are no daughter of mine!" he yelled as he came at me with the knife. "Get away, you mutant!"

He stabbed me in the arm. As he pulled the knife out to gear up for another attack, another power of mine was revealed. Healing facter. In a matter of seconds, the wound was gone with no trace.

I jumped, tears beginning to come to my eyes. How could this be happening? Just a few minutes ago, we had been a happy family, and now my dad was trying to kill me!

I turned my eyes to my mother. There were tears streaming down her face as she held my brother close. Blood soaked their clothes.

I was horrified by what I had done to Ethan. Sure he was a little brat sometimes, but I really did love him deep down. I had never meant to hurt him – or our parents – this way.

Mom's eyes suddenly met mine, and I felt like she understood. That didn't stop my father, though. He was still coming at me when she suddenly picked Ethan up and headed for the door. "Come on, Derek, we have to get him to the hospital," she told my dad.

"But she–" He brandished the knife at me, unable to even say my name. "_She_ did this!"

"Just leave her!" Mom commanded. "Our son is more important right now."

The pain, fear, and confusion in my father's eyes at that moment hurt me more than anything else. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before he finally threw the knife down at my feet and ran to catch up with Mom. I listened to the car pull away, my rapid breathing nearly obscuring the sound completely.

I didn't want to face the truth of what I now knew. My parents and brother were terrified of me. They didn't want a mutant in he family.

I was on my own.


	3. A Mysterious Past

**Chapter Three: A Mysterious Past**

"Thanks for the ride," I told the driver of the truck.

I made my way towards the train station. Westchester, New York, was where I was headed. I had heard rumors about a school for mutants there.

I looked back on my past and realized that I didn't remember anything up to an hour ago, when I had gotten kicked out of my family. I reached for the dog tag around my neck. On the front, it said:

Tazz  
(full name Tasmanian Devil)  
198761

The back said:

Sister of Wolverine  
(no memory)

Those four phrases finally made sense. My mutant name was Tasmanian Devil, or Tazz for short. I was part of something, and my number was 198761. I had a brother who was a mutant and part of what I was a part of.

The past I thought I knew was a lie. I had no memory of my real past. The family I had thought was my family wasn't really my family. Why did they treat me like I was their own daughter? Maybe they were messed with. Maybe they thought I was their own flesh and blood. Another mutant could have messed with their mind and and made them think I was their daughter and make me think they were my parents. Same thing with Ethan. They could have made us think we were siblings.

"Can I help you?" a male voice asked me. I jumped in fright.

"Oh, sorry," I said to the man on the other side of the glass barrier. "I would like a ticket to Westchester, please."

"One ticket to Westchester. That will be ten dollars," he announced.

I handed him the bill and grabbed my ticket. He told me what train to board, and I left.

After getting comfortable, I looked around for watchers. No one was looking at me. I popped my claws out. I had one between each finger minus the space beside my thumbs. I had six claws altogether, three on each hand. I popped them back in again before someone could see them.

I looked around again, and still no one was watching me, so I leaned back in my seat and forced myself to calmly ride out the rest of the trip.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up as the train pulled into Westchester Station. I quickly gathered together the few things I had taken with me and stepped outside.

I felt a little overwhelmed as I looked around the station at all of the bustling people and signs pointing out all kinds of tourist destinations. I had no idea where to go. The rumors had spoken of a mutant school in Westchester, but no one said exactly where to go from here. And it wasn't something you could just walk up to any old person and ask about.

As I was standing there wondering what to do next, I suddenly felt like someone was watching me, though I couldn't see them. Then it was like someone knocked on the door to my mind and slipped through before I had time to answer.

_Anna, come this way,_ a voice said in my head. I gasped and jumped in surprise, drawing a few odd looks from my fellow passengers. Another mutant! It had to be.

I followed the mental voice where it seemed to lead, around a few corners and into a secluded area of the station. There I met an old man in a silver electronic wheelchair. He was completely bald but had the most piercing blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Hello, Anna," he said when I approached. "So you found me."

"Who are you?" I asked warily. "How do you know who I am?"

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier," he answered. "I am a telepath, a mutant like yourself, and also headmaster of the school for mutants that you have heard about."

"You can read minds?" I asked eagerly. "Can you real my mind? Can you tell me something I knew once…even if I can't remember it now?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I can't remember anything about my life before a few hours ago," I explained. "All I have is this." I took the dog tag from around my neck and handed it to him.

As the Professor looked at the one thing linking me to my past, I saw surprise and then concern flash across his face. A moment later, he looked up at me with a slightly forced smile and said, "Come back to the school with me. I think I know someone you'll want to meet."


	4. New Home

**AN:** Thanks so much to all those of your who are following this story. It means a lot to us. Sorry it took so long to get this up, but you can expect more soon. Chapter five through seven are currently written and just need to be typed, edited, and posted. Hope you enjoy them!

* * *

**Chapter Four: New Home**

The Professor turned his wheelchair towards the nearest exit. When we got outside, three more people who were mutants as well were waiting for us.

"Anna, this is Scott Summers aka Cyclops," Xavier said as he pointed at a man with a weird visor thingy covering his eyes. Next he pointed to a woman with short, almost spiky, hair that was white on top and black underneath. He introduced her as Ororo Munroe and the other woman, who had red hair in the same style, as Jean Grey. He told me Ororo's codename was Storm and Jean was a doctor.

The car that he wheeled to was not something I would have expected him to have. It was a silver Rolls-Royce.

"That's your car?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yes, that's my car," explained Xavier with a knowing smile.

Soon we were on our way to the school. (Or, as Scott said, "the mansion.") It took half an hour to get there from the station.

We finally pulled up to what looked like a Victorian house. "Welcome to Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," Jean Grey whispered in my ear as we made our way inside.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" I exclaimed. "How long has it been a school for?"

"Since Jean, Ororo, and I were students, so quite a long time," Scott answered. "Jean will show you to your room, okay?"

"Okay."

"This way," Jean said as she led me up a set of stairs. I looked around in amazement at all of the items in the school as we walked.

"This will be your room," Jean explained as we stopped. Your roommates are Kitty and Marie. I think they're outside right now."

"Hey, who's this?" a voice behind us asked.

I turned around and found two girls staring at me. One had green eyes with dark brown hair that had white skunk stripes in front. She wearing gloves that went up past her elbows.

"This is your new roommate, Anna Olsen," Jean told them. "Anna, this is Kitty" – she pointed the girl without gloves – "and Marie." She indicated the gloved girl.

I watched Jean walk off back the way we had come.

"So…how long have you two been going to school here?" I asked.

"Five years for me," Kitty answered. "My mutant name's Shadowcat, by the way. What's yours?"

"Tasmanian Devil, Tazz for short," I told her. "How long have you been here, Marie?"

"A couple years. And I prefer that you call me Rogue." Anger was loud in her voice.

"Sorry. Jean said your name was Marie." I said as I turned into the room.

"Rogue, take it easy. She's new here," I heard Kitty whisper. "Tazz," she said to me, "this will be your bed."

"Thanks, Kitty," I said.

I set my stuff on my bed and walked over to the window. Down on the lawn, I could see two guys fighting each other with their powers. One shot fire and the other ice.

"Are they allowed to do that?" I asked as I turned towards the girls.

The room was empty. _Nice_, I thought. _It's my first day, and I'm already making enemies._ I walked out of my new room and headed downstairs. Kitty had seemed like she wanted to be my friend, but apparently I was wrong.

I wandered around the school aimlessly. After about two hours, I started to get bored. I remembered passing a kitchen ten minutes or so before, so I turned around and attempted to retrace my tracks. I failed.

_Oh well,_ I thought. _I'll happen across it eventually._

_Try straight down the hall and take a right, then it's the first door on the right, Anna,_ the Professor's voice rang in my head. _And I apologize if I startled you._

_No, no, it's fine,_ I thought back to him._ Thanks._

I followed his directions and soon found a huge kitchen. It wasn't like a kitchen you would usually find in a school. It was more like the oversized kind that belonged in a rich person's house. I walked across the room to the big picture window that looked across the backyard.

I turned to go to the fridge and found the two boys who were using their powers to fight earlier behind me.

"Rogue said you were new here," the dark-haired, blue-eyed boy who could shoot ice stated.

"Shut up, Bobby, she doesn't want to be friends with you," the fire-shooting one said. He had dark hair with blonde highlights. Both looked like they had buzzcuts. Both of them were cute, I noted.

"I believe I choose who my friends are, not you," I said told him. "Don't make my decisions for me, Pyro." I was pretty sure I had guessed his mutant name right.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

I dug into his mind and answered smugly, "I know a lot more than that. Like your real name is John Allerdyce."

"Dude, she has got you down," Bobby laughed as he poked his friend.

I dug into the other boy's mind as well. "Your name is Bobby Drake, you are dating Rogue, and your mutant name is Iceman," I said.

He stared at me in astonishment.

"How do you know all this?" Bobby asked.

"She could easily have asked someone," John remarked skeptically. "How about giving this a shot: what are our powers?"

"Bobby can control ice. He can even make himself a living ice sculpture. You can control fire, but you can't create the flame yourself. You always carry a lighter with you, the Zippo in your left front pocket," I answered as I stared him down, unblinking.

"What are you?" he asked me, eyes wide.

"A mutant, like you," I answered calmly as I opened the fridge.

"She's freaking me out," John whispered to Bobby. "Let's get out of here."

"You can go if you want, but I'm staying," Bobby whispered back.

They continued whispering just long enough for me to discover applesauce and cottage cheese in the fridge. They didn't even notice when I used my telekinesis to grab a bowl and spoon from the cupboard. John walked out as I made my way to the island in the middle of the room.

"Sorry about John. He can be a real downer," Bobby apologized. "He always has such an attitude."

"I can see that," I mumbled though a mouthful of my treat.

"What are you eating?" he asked me, staring at my bowl with a look of disgust on his face.

"Cottage cheese and applesauce," I told him, taking another big swallow.

"Yuck!"

"Bobby, let's go," a familiar voice rang from the doorway.

Rogue was standing there with a look of pure anger on her face.

"Coming, Rogue," he whined as he made his way towards her. The two of them disappeared down the hall.

_I wonder why she hates me so much…_ I wondered as I continued to eat.

I didn't realize I had spoken aloud until a voice answered, "Rogue isn't really in the make-a-new-friend mood right now."

I was so surprised that I screamed – but it wasn't a normal scream. Instead, the sound that came from my throat was much louder and higher, like a siren. It made my ears hurt, and I quickly snapped my mouth shut.

"Please don't do that again, Anna." I turned to see Kitty standing by the fridge with a grimace on her face and hands over her ears.

"Sorry," I muttered. _That's just what I need, more powers I can't control._

"Siryn is going to love you," Kitty told me as I made my way towards her.

"Who's Siryn?" I immediately wanted to know. From her name, it sounded like maybe she had a similar power.

"She has super sonic scream like you," Kitty confirmed. "She has a soundproof room and no roommates."

Scott yelled from down the hall, "Kitty, where's Siryn?"

"That wasn't Siryn," she yelled back.

"Then who was it?" he asked, appearing in the doorway.

Kitty pointed at me, then ran out the door as if trouble was coming. _Great._

"Why did you scream?" Scott asked me with a stern, serious expression.

"Sorry. I didn't know I had super sonic scream. Kitty startled me, and it just sort of happened," I explained somewhat guiltily.

"Looks like you'll be moving to a new room."

He lead me to my current room and told me to pack my belongings before bringing me to another room that seemed to stand on its own in the mansion. "This is your new room," Scott told me as he opened the door. "And this is your new roommate." Inside was a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. "Siryn, this is your new roommate, Tazz. Have fun, you two."

He walked off, closing the door behind him. I was starting to get the feeling that I would treated differently around here.

"Is having super sonic scream bad?" I asked my new roommate as I set my stuff beside the empty bed.

"You might want to get used to people avoiding you," was her response.

"It's that bad?" I whined, collapsing onto my bed. "How do you stand it?"

"I've been here for three years. This room was made soundproof just for me. Sound comes in but never goes out," Siryn explained. She started to lean back on her bed, but her eye caught the dog tag around my neck.

"Let me see your tag," she demanded, holding out her hand for it.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sorry, but I don't hand my tag to just anyone," I snorted. "This is the only key to my past I have."

"What does it say?" Siryn asked me as she stood up and walked over to my bed.

"Tazz, 19871 on the front and Sister of Wolverine on the back," I answered as I tucked it into my shirt.

"Wait here. I'll be right back!" she yelled as she zipped out of the room and down the hall.

_Am I in trouble again?_ I asked myself with a sigh. _Oh, I really hope not…_

A couple minutes later, Siryn reappeared. "I want to introduce you to someone," she announced.

A man I swear I had never seen before, yet who still looked somehow familiar, walked into the room. Around his neck was a dog tag like mine.


End file.
